Permitiéndose Amar
by MariaTheCharmix
Summary: Hinata antes era una chica linda, dulce y tímida. Pero ya nada es como se recuerda. Ahora es una persona fría que intenta alejar a la gente a su alrededor, y termina envuelta en peleas constantemente. Sin embargo, cuando Naruto sea su nuevo compañero de asiento, todo saldrá a la luz, ya sea para bien o para mal. "El siguiente fic pertenece a la colección "Un One-shot por género"".


¿Es mi impresion o las letras están torcidas? Creo que me estoy volviendo loca.

¡Hola a todos! ¡Whoa! ¡Otro fic tan rapido! Eso es porque... soy Batman. *chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannn*

En serio, no dormi en toda la noche estudiando.

¡Aqui les traigo el tercer fic de la colección "Un one-shot por género"!¡Esta vez con el genero Crime! Creo que mi imaginación voló mas allá, se escapó de la jaula y no pude atraparla.

 **Advertencias:** Puede contener OoC inicialmente -a excepción de Naruto-. La escritora está medio loca. Si lloran no es culpa mía.

¡Sobre aviso no hay engaño!

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Permitiéndose Amar**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Único**

 **Por MariaTheCharmix**

 **.**

 **.**

Una joven de 15 años lloraba desolada sobre el cadáver de su madre. A su lado, el cadáver de su padre permanece inerte. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan injusta? La sangre carmesí salía de sus cuerpos, rodando por el suelo en ríos de líquido rojo.

Odiaba que sus padres hubieran muerto. Pero se odiaba más a sí misma.

A pocos metros, un revolver lleno de sangre reposaba en el suelo.

.

 _Dos años después…_

-¡Hinata! ¡Es hora de que vayas al instituto!

Hinata bajó las escaleras, yendo al encuentro con Kurenai, la mujer que, después de la muerte de sus padres, fue la única que le dio un techo y comida para vivir. Su madrina. Kurenai solo podía mirar preocupada a la chica, la recordaba como una chica dulce y tierna, que se sonrojaba fácilmente y estaba llena de inocencia, pero ahora…

-Ya me voy. –dijo con una voz fría, y salió de su casa.

-Que te vaya bien, Hinata. ¿No vas a desayunar? –pero no obtuvo una respuesta.

El día anterior solo había sido la ceremonia de apertura a la que estaban obligados a asistir todos los estudiantes cuando comienzan un nuevo año de clases. Hinata fue sometida durante un largo tiempo a sesiones psicológicas, y tuvo que tomar algunos antidepresivos. Pero queda claro que la persona que era antes probablemente ya no regresaría.

.

Hinata entró a su salón de clases, y busco el asiento más alejado de todos. Examino el salón… genial, asientos dobles. ¿Tendría que sentarse con algún idiota? ¿No podía sentarse sola? Se sentó en el asiento del rincón junto a la ventana, y cada vez que alguien se acercaba a ella lo miraba asesinamente, de forma que saliera despavorido. Y le funcionaba. Hasta que…

-El numero 10… -murmuró Hinata, mirando su hoja. Habían sorteado los asientos como regla de cada año, pero se alivió al ver que su asiento seguiría siendo el mismo.

-¡Es el 10! ¡¿Dónde es ese asiento?!

-Hmp. Búscalo por tu cuenta, usuratonkachi.

Miro hacia el origen de esa voz. Un chico rubio que se veía bastante hiperactivo junto con un chico de cabello negro, cuya aura era más seria. Se fue rápidamente a su asiento, y hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos, poniéndolos sobre la mesa. No soportaría a alguien tan hiperactivo… definitivamente no lo soportaría.

-¡Oh! ¿Tú eres mi nueva compañera?

-Cállate.

El rubio se quedó helado ante eso. ¿Quién era esa chica?

-¡Bien, ahora que están todos, vamos a comenzar con la clase!

-¡Si! –dijeron varios estudiantes a la vez, sentándose en sus asientos. Pero Naruto no despegó sus ojos de aquella chica. ¿Quién rayos era ella? Bufó y se sentó en su asiento.

.

 _A la hora del almuerzo…_

Apenas tocaron el timbre, su extraña compañera fue la primera en salir del salón. Bufó.

-¿Y a esa que le pasa? –preguntó Naruto, con aspecto aburrido mientras miraba por donde había salido la chica.

-Será mejor que no te involucres con ella, Naruto.

-¿Uh?

Al lado de su asiento pudo ver a algunos de sus amigos: Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Kiba y Shino.

-Esa chica es una rara completa. –dijo Ino. –No te acerques a ella.

-Ino tiene razón, Naruto. –dijo Sakura a su lado. –Ella… es bastante agresiva y también bastante fría. Si te acercas mucho a ella te atacará.

-¿Me atacará? –preguntó Naruto. -¿Acaso me va a aruñar con sus uñas o algo así?

-Créenos, hará algo mucho peor que eso. –dijo Kiba, seguido de un resoplido.

Naruto miró a su amigo Sasuke, quien parecía tener algo que decir.

-¿Tu que sabes, teme? –Sasuke suspiró.

-Solo sé que su nombre es Hinata. El año pasado ella y yo estuvimos en la misma clase. Es una chica que solo atrae problemas a su alrededor, y no sería raro si alguna chica de los cursos mayores quisiera darle una paliza.

-¿Pero… por qué…? ¿Por qué actúa así?

-Y yo que voy a saber. –dijo Sasuke.

-A nadie le interesa. –dijo Shino. –En todo caso, Naruto. No te acerques a ella. Después de todo, puedes salir lastimado.

Naruto se quedó sorprendido ante eso. Sin embargo, una pequeña parte de él no quería dejarla así.

-¡Oigan! –exclamó un joven entrando al salón. -¡Hay pelea en el jardín de atrás!

Los estudiantes salieron disparados de sus asientos, y Naruto y sus amigos también fueron a ver. Corrieron por los pasillos y rodearon los jardines hasta que…

-¡Es esa chica! –exclamó Sakura, apuntando hacia el lugar. Podía verse a Hinata siendo rodeada por un par de chicas mayores. Una de las chicas la había aprisionado de los brazos, y la otra le pegaba puñetazos en la cara. Naruto iba a correr a ayudarla, pero Ino lo sujeto del brazo.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Necesita ayuda-ttebayo!

Ino entrecerró la mirada. De repente se escuchó un estruendo, y Naruto volvió la mirada hacia el lugar. Se quedó sorprendido al ver que la chica se había liberado, y ahora le pegaba puñetazos en la cara a la otra chica una y otra vez mientras su amiga veía la escena aterrada. La escena era bastante aterradora.

-¡Un profesor viene! – se escuchó gritar, y todos empezaron a correr despavoridos.

-¡Larguémonos Mitsuki! ¡Tendremos problemas si nos atrapan! –le gritó la que estaba parada a la victima de Hinata.

-¡Ayúdame! –gritó, y su amiga le pego una patada en las costillas a Hinata para dejarla en el suelo. Se puso de pie y miró a Hinata con rencor. -¡Esto no se queda así, perra! –le gritó, y le escupió en la cara antes de salir corriendo.

-¡Naruto, vámonos o nos castigaran! –exclamó Ino, jalándolo del brazo.

-Tengo que ayudarla… -murmuró Naruto viendo a la chica tendida en el piso.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ella no necesita ayuda! ¡Vámonos!

Y entre Ino y Sakura, jalaron a Naruto lejos de allí.

.

Poco después de la muerte de sus padres, Hinata comenzó a volverse un problema. Se metía en peleas con frecuencia a causa de su actitud, y su frialdad y falta de sentimientos no ayudaban mucho. Antes de aquello, Hinata, la tímida y dulce Hinata no tenía amigos. Nunca había tenido verdaderos amigos.

Ahora menos.

Naruto miraba preocupado el asiento de su compañera. ¿Qué había pasado con ella? ¿A dónde se la habían llevado? Asuma-sensei daba la clase concentrado, pero él no podía evitar mirar el asiento vacío.

-¿Qué sucede Naruto? –pregunto Asuma al ver que Naruto levantó la mano. Naruto hacia un gesto estreñido y se sujetaba la cabeza.

-Me duele la cabeza, Asuma-sensei… ¿puedo ir a la enfermería?

Asuma suspiró.

-No tardes mucho. –dijo, y Naruto asintió para salir del salón.

-Oe, no creerás que… -murmuró Ino a Sakura.

-Espero que no.

.

Naruto había ido a la enfermería, pero se había asustado al ver que aquella chica no estaba allí. Decidió buscarla, ¿no podía haberse ido, o si? Busco en diferentes sitios, incluso irrumpió en la oficina de la directora Tsunade –a lo que la rubia lo regañó por no estar en clases- pero ella no estaba. ¿Acaso….? ¿Seguía tirada en el jardín?

Naruto se apresuró, y corrió hacia el lugar. No estaba allí. Buscó entre los lugares cercanos, e iba a rendirse en su búsqueda por aquel lugar hasta que…

-Ugh…

Busco con la mirada al origen de aquel quejido de dolor. Se sorprendió de ver más allá a unos metros, a una figura sentada bajo un árbol el cual no era muy visible. Se precipitó corriendo hasta el lugar, y allí la vio. Estaba sentada flácidamente sobre el césped, recostada bajo el árbol y con un pañuelo intentaba curar sus heridas mientras respiraba pesadamente.

-¡Aquí estás! –exclamó Naruto, pero ella lo ignoró. Naruto se asustó al verla mejor. -¡Estás muy malherida!

-Lárgate. –le dijo ella con la poca fuerza que tenía. Sin embargo Naruto la ignoró y tomó el pañuelo entre sus manos, para empezar a limpiar la cara de la chica. –Vet-

-Necesitas ayuda-ttebayo. –murmuró Naruto, limpiándole la cara con el pañuelo. Sin embargo sabía que eso no sería suficiente. También pudo ver que tenía una parte del brazo raspado al igual que las rodillas. –Deberías estar en la enfermería.

-A ti no te importa. –Naruto suspiró. Que chica tan testaruda. Sin embargo una idea alumbró en su cabeza.

-Ya regreso-ttebayo. –dijo decididamente, y desapareció de la escena.

Naruto se fue dejando allí a la chica malherida, pero al rato regresó con un botiquín en las manos.

-Lo he cogido prestado-ttebayo. –murmuró Naruto, hincándose frente a ella. Pero Hinata sabía perfectamente que en la enfermería no prestaban botiquines así como así. Naruto abrió aquella cajita roja, y saco un tarro de alcohol junto con algodón. Arrancó un poco de algodón y lo humedeció con un poco de alcohol, para luego empezar a curar las heridas de la chica.

-¡Duele! –se quejó ella al sentir el frio algodón por sus heridas.

-Es por tu bien-ttebayo.

-Tú no sabes nada de lo que es para mi bien y lo que no. –dijo Hinata, para luego retirar la mano de Naruto con una cachetada. Naruto se sorprendió ante eso.

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! ¡Estoy intentando ayudarte!

-Nadie te pidió ayuda.

-Pero la necesitas. –dijo Naruto, para continuar con su labor. Hinata resignada se dejó hacer, pero no despegó su mirada del piso.

Hinata se quejó varias veces por el dolor en sus heridas, sin embargo Naruto continuó con su labor.

-Las personas deben ayudarse unas a otras-ttebayo. –dijo Naruto, concentrado en su labor.

-No es cierto. Cada quien debe velar por sí mismo. Por nadie más. –dijo Hinata con una mirada llena de odio, pero Naruto soltó una sonrisa floja.

-Es gracioso. Yo pensaba lo mismo antes-ttebayo.

-Eres débil. –dijo Hinata fríamente.

-Hmmm… puede que lo sea, pero la fuerza no lo es todo en este mundo-ttebayo. –canturreó Naruto con una sonrisita floja en el rostro. Hinata estaba sorprendida. ¿Quién era este tipo? Tras unos minutos más, Naruto terminó de curar las heridas de Hinata. Aun se veía algo malherida, pero se pondría bien.

-¿Por qué viniste aquí? Debiste ir a la enfermería-ttebayo.

-¿Para qué me descubran? No gracias.

-¿Nunca te han atrapado? –Hinata negó con la cabeza, sin quitar el ceño fruncido de su rostro. Naruto suspiró ante eso. Hinata empezó a levantarse, pero soltó un quejido de dolor mientras se sujetaba el costado. Naruto lo recordó, ahí era donde le pegaron una patada… Naruto iba a acercarse a ayudarla, pero ella con una mano lo detuvo.

-La gente como tú… no debería estar cerca de gente como yo. –murmuró Hinata. El rubio se sorprendió, pudo notar cierto deje de tristeza en el rostro de la chica.

-¿Por qué dices eso? De seguro no eres una mala persona.

-Es curioso que seas el primero que piensa eso. –murmuró Hinata. –Pero no lo digo por eso. La gente que irradia demasiada luz, como tú, solo lastima a la gente que está en la oscuridad, como yo. Por eso… deberías alejarte de mí.

Tras decir eso, Hinata comenzó a caminar fuera de allí, sosteniéndose el costado con la mano.

-¿Y si me propusiera a sacarte de esa oscuridad?

Hinata miró sorprendida al joven detrás de ella. Su sonrisa confiada y sus ojos azules llenos de determinación la abrumaban. Esos ojos… es como si pudieran ver a través de ella.

Hinata solo bajó la mirada, y siguió caminando.

.

La gente empezó a rumorear cuando vieron a Hinata entrar al salón en ese estado.

-¿Otra vez se ha metido en otra pelea?

-¿No escuchaste? Estaba peleando con dos chicas de tercer año. ¿Acaso nunca se cansa?

-Debe estar loca para meterse con mayores.

-Solo mira como la dejaron. Pero es normal de alguien como ella. No me sorprendería si me dijeran que ha matado a alguien.

Naruto la siguió desde atrás, escuchando con rabia lo que la gente decía de ella. Así que era cierto… todos piensan que ella es una mala persona. Pero Naruto estaba decidido en que iba a ayudarla. De alguna forma.

Hinata caminó hacia su asiento, sujetándose del costado. Asuma-sensei tomó a Naruto del brazo, deteniéndolo.

-¿Qué significa esto? –murmuró.

-Estaba en la enfermería y me la encontré. –mintió Naruto. –Al parecer venia hacia aquí.

Asuma alzó una ceja en forma de cuestionamiento.

-Ya veo. ¿Estás seguro de que está bien? Se ve herida. –preguntó el maestro con leve interés.

-Estará bien-ttebayo. Solo… sigamos con la clase. –Asuma asintió, y liberó a Naruto. El rubio se sentó al lado de Hinata, la cual tenía un leve gesto de dolor.

.

 _Al final de clases…_

-¡¿En qué está pensando ese idiota?! ¡Esa chica le va a hacer algo! –vociferaba Sakura en el salón ya casi vacío. El timbre ya había sonado hace algunos minutos.

-Ese Naruto… siempre tan testarudo. ¿Por qué no puede seguir una simple advertencia? –dijo Kiba.

-Bueno, bueno, ya sabemos cómo es Naruto. –dijo Ino.

-¡Me preocupo por él, Ino-cerda! ¡¿Y si le pasa algo?!

-Pues entonces tendrá que aprender a las malas. Aunque intentaremos advertirlo lo más que podamos. No vamos a aprobar esto. –resopló Ino. Shino asintió, y Sakura y Kiba se miraron para luego resignarse.

-Solo espero que le queden huesos suficientes para llegar al hospital. –dijo Sasuke.

.

-¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?

-Vivo por este camino. ¿Sabes? Tu cuerpo se ve bastante delicado, como el de una muñeca de porcelana. También eres pequeña. Me sorprende que hayas golpeado a esa chica con ese cuerpo-ttebayo. –resopló Naruto.

Hinata frunció el ceño. ¿Qué no puede callarse ni un minuto?

-Déjame en paz. –murmuró Hinata, adelantando el paso. Naruto no tardó en ponerse a su lado.

-Huumm… esto es aburrido. ¡Ya sé, vamos a jugar!

-Lárgate.

-Voy a hacerte preguntas, y tú me harás preguntas a mí.

No quería golpear a ese chico rubio por alguna razón. Pero se estaba ganando un buen golpe…

-Veamos… ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

De repente Hinata se detuvo. Nadie le había preguntado alguna vez ese tipo de cosas. Naruto se detuvo de repente, viéndola dudosa.

-Lila… -susurró. Siguió caminando. Naruto sonrió, y siguió caminando también.

-El mío es el naranja. –comentó Naruto.

-Apropiado… -murmuró ella. Naruto soltó una sonrisa zurrona.

-Bien, hazme una pregunta.

-¿Puedes largarte?

-¡No ese tipo de preguntas-ttebayo! –exclamó Naruto.

-¿Quieres un golpe en la cara?

-¡Mal! ¡No es eso lo que debes preguntar!

-Hablo en serio –murmuró.

-Es como si yo te preguntara por qué siempre estás mirando hacia abajo.

-Porque no hay nada interesante que ver adelante. –murmuró ella. Naruto suspiró, pesaroso.

-Si lo hay. Hay muchas cosas maravillosas. –murmuró Naruto, viendo el atardecer mientras caminaban.

-He tenido diecisiete años de mi vida como para verlas. Y ni una sola vez en mi vida he visto esas cosas de las que hablas. –dijo Hinata con la voz apagada y su aura oscurecida. Su flequillo cubría sus ojos. -Si fuera por mí, ya no estaría viva ahora. Pero soy muy cobarde como para suicidarme.

-No digas esas cosas. Aún te queda mucho por vivir. –dijo Naruto con simpleza.

-Sí. Y pasaré el resto de mi vida de la misma manera.

Naruto se detuvo de repente, haciendo que ella también se detuviera. Hinata lo miró de reojo.

-Yo te ayudaré. Ya lo verás.

-Claro. Como el psicólogo que me dijo lo mismo, pero no lo logró.

-No. Yo realmente lo haré.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

-Lo haré como que me llamo Uzumaki Naruto.

Hinata bajó la cabeza, mirando al suelo. No sabía su nombre.

-Mucho gusto. –murmuró. Naruto parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido. Pero luego soltó una risita, y luego empezó a reír. Hinata lo miraba como si estuviera loco.

* * *

-¡¿Acaso estás loco?! ¡¿En que estabas pensando?! ¡Te vimos ayer salir detrás de esa chica!

Sakura lo regañaba a primera hora del día. Había llegado al instituto hace unos pocos minutos, y Sakura y los demás lo habían abordado inmediatamente.

-Ella no es mala-ttebayo. –la defendió Naruto.

-Naruto, ¿no la viste ayer? Estaba golpeando a una chica de tercer año. No digas que no es mala. –decía Kiba con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso es verdad pero…

Sakura le puso una mano en el hombro, y lo miró fijamente.

-Naruto, escúchanos a nosotros que somos tus amigos. Ella no es una buena persona. No te acerques a ella.

Naruto iba a decir algo, pero de repente vio como Hinata pasó por su lado y fue a sentarse en su silla para desviar la mirada hacia la ventana.

-Sakura-chan. La gente no debería juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas-ttebayo. –le murmuro Naruto seriamente. Se liberó de la mano de Sakura en su hombro, y fue a sentarse al lado de Hinata.

-Hinata. – la llamó.

-Deberías hacerles caso a tus amigos. –murmuró ella. Naruto batió la cabeza de un lado a otro, confundido.

-No. No eres una mala persona.

-Si lo soy. –murmuró con un deje de tristeza en su voz. Naruto suspiró.

-¿Por qué te peleaste con esas chicas ayer? –preguntó Naruto, con curiosidad en saber.

Hinata miró hacia su pupitre. Naruto se sorprendió al ver que le temblaban las pupilas.

-Si te lo dijera no me creerías. Nadie nunca me cree.

-Yo te creeré. –le dijo Naruto decisivamente. La mirada de Hinata se endureció un poco, y cerró los ojos. - Solo dime la verdad, y te creeré.

Hubo un silencio por unos minutos. Hinata mantenía sus ojos cerrados, y Naruto la miraba expectante.

-Ellas me atacaron. –murmuró Hinata abriendo los ojos, y Naruto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. –Pero no es la primera vez que pasa. Y cualquier chica de tercer año tiene mejor reputación que yo.

-¿Y los profesores? ¿No hacen nada?

-¿Quién le creería a alguien como yo? –murmuró ella con tristeza. –No me creyeron la primera vez. Saben la clase de persona que soy. –Hinata batió la cabeza de un lado a otro, confundida. –Es mejor que no vuelvas a hablarme.

-Sabes que lo haré.

-No quiero meterte en problemas con tus amigos. Los perderás por mi culpa. Tienes que alejarte de mí.

-Entonces no me importa. No me importa si pierdo a mis amigos, pero no voy a alejarme de ti.

-No sabes lo que dices. Te arrepentirás, y cuando lo hagas… me echarás la culpa a mí. –susurró esta última parte. Naruto solo la miró lleno de compasión. Ella sufría, podía verlo. La liberaría de su dolor, sin importar si perdía a sus amigos. Era hora de enseñarle que la vida no era tan horrible.

Por alguna razón, empezaba a desear ver la sonrisa de Hinata. ¿Cómo sería su sonrisa?

.

Cuando Hinata cayó en el circuito de carreras en clase de gimnasia, nadie se inmutó. Todos corrían por la pista, pero a nadie le importó que ella se hubiera caído. Pero para Hinata esto era normal, a pesar de que había personas que pasaban corriendo por su lado.

-¡Hinata! –escuchó, y de repente sintió unas manos ayudándola. Pudo ver el rostro de Naruto preocupado. -¿Estás bien?

Hinata miró con tristeza hacia el suelo, y asintió. Quería llorar. Pero no iba a hacerlo, no iba a llorar…

Naruto vio que Hinata no tenía voluntad de levantarse, así que la agarró con los brazos en un abrazo y la levantó, poniéndola sobre sus pies. Pero al verla tan indefensa allí entre sus brazos se sorprendió. Se sorprendió más al ver que Hinata se reburujaba suave y tímidamente en él. Naruto no pudo evitar envolverla entre sus brazos y acercarla a él. Se veía tan frágil.

-Ya todo está bien, Hinata. Solo te caíste. –murmuró Naruto, acariciando su cabello. Ella solo se hundió más en él.

-¡Naruto! –oyó. Volteó la mirada para ver a Ino y Sakura, quienes lo miraban con reprobación.

-Sakura-chan, Ino…

-A ti te entra por un oído y te sale por el otro, ¿no? –dijo Ino, molesta. Sakura asintió a su lado.

-Naruto, déjala que se defienda sola. Esto es una pista para correr. –decía Sakura molesta.

-¡Ah, Naruto! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –exclamó Shion al pasar por allí y ver a Naruto. Se paró al lado de Ino y Sakura. - ¡Déjala! ¡¿Acaso quieres que ella te golpee también?! ¡Ya me ha golpeado a mí una vez!

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? –preguntaron Ino y Sakura curiosas, y Shion asintió.

-También escuché que golpeó a Lee-san, ¡por sus cejas pobladas!

-¡No puede ser!

-¡¿En serio?!

Naruto solo las miraba sorprendido.

-No es cierto… -escuchó susurrar débilmente a Hinata, y Naruto la apretó hacia él.

De repente Gai-sensei apareció, ordenando a Ino, Sakura y Shion que siguieran corriendo. De repente vio a Naruto con Hinata y frunció el ceño.

-Hyuuga. ¿Otra vez tú?

Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar su apellido. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Uzumaki? –preguntó Gai-sensei, molesto. –Esto es una pista de carreras. Hyuuga, estás en problemas, irás conmigo a la rectoría. Y tú Uzumaki, si no quieres estar en problemas también será mejor que te pongas a correr.

-¡Un momento, Gai-sensei! ¡Ella no ha hecho nada!

-¡Interrumpir mi clase de esa forma es hacer algo! ¡Si no quieres estar en problemas tú también, ponte a correr!

Naruto iba a refutar, pero vio que Hinata se separó de él con la cabeza gacha.

-Mejor ve.

-Hinata… no puedo-

-Hazlo. –murmuró ella, y se dio la vuelta para seguir a Gai-sensei hacia el edificio.

Naruto apretó sus puños con frustración. ¡¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo?!

.

La hora de gimnasia terminó, y no tenía noticias de Hinata. Sus amigos siguieron advirtiéndole que se alejara de ella, que podría salir lastimado. Pero a pesar de que él les insistía a sus amigos que Hinata era buena persona, ellos no le creían.

Hinata solo… estaba rota por dentro. Y aquella actitud fría y tosca era su método de defensa para evitar que la lastimaran.

Ahora la pregunta era, ¿Qué le pasó para que ella sea así?

.

-¡Oigan! ¡Hay pelea de gatas en el jardín de atrás!

Era la hora del almuerzo, y Naruto temió lo peor. No, no otra vez…

Corrió desesperadamente por los pasillos, y llegó hasta aquel lugar. No eran las mismas de la vez anterior. Y esta vez no eran dos.

Eran cinco.

-¡Hinata! –gritó, asustado de la escena. Dos de las chicas mantenían sujetas a Hinata de los brazos, mientras las otras tres la golpeaban en la cara y estómago. Hinata intentaba darles patadas, pero fallaba en cada intento.

Se metió rápidamente en la pelea, empujando hacia el suelo primero a las chicas que mantenían a Hinata presa y luego a las chicas que la golpeaban. Hinata cayó desplomada al piso. Naruto se apresuró a agarrarla antes de que cayera.

-¡Hinata! ¡Hinata reacciona! –decía Naruto desesperado, viendo el rostro inconsciente y herido de la chica.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces, maldito?! ¡Esa perra necesita una lección! –escupió una de las chicas en el suelo, limpiándose el labio que le sangraba un poco. Al parecer Hinata la había golpeado ahí.

-¡Un profesor viene! –gritó alguien, y todos huyeron. Sin embargo Naruto no se movió.

-Hinata… Hinata, reacciona Hinata, dime algo… -rogaba Naruto, pero ella no reaccionaba. Estaba muy golpeada.

-¡Naruto!

Naruto vio hacia atrás, para ver a Kakashi-sensei.

-¡¿Qué rayos pasó?! –exclamó Kakashi. Naruto solo lo miró con desesperación, en búsqueda de ayuda. Kakashi vio a la chica herida entre sus brazos. -¡Rápido, hay que llevarla a la enfermería!

.

 _-¡¿Qué no lo ves, Hana?! ¡Esa maldita solo nos ha dañado la vida! ¡Sabía que debías abortar!_

 _-¡No digas eso, Hiashi! –exclamó Hana, molesta. –Hinata no tiene la culpa de nuestros problemas monetarios…_

 _-¡Esto! –exclamó Hiashi, poniendo un revolver en el mostrador de la cocina. -¡Esto arreglará nuestros problemas! ¡Así nos desharemos de esa mocosa que solo le ha traído desgracia a nuestro apellido!_

 _-Hiashi, no… -murmuraba Hana, presa del pánico._

 _-Ni siquiera puede hablar sin tartamudear, ¡y no hace amigos! ¡Una persona así me es totalmente inútil!_

 _Hiashi y Hana discutían, sin saber que su hija escuchaba la conversación asomada en la pared. Asustada, se agarraba el pecho._

 _-Escúchame bien, Hana. Podemos arreglar esto. Tener otra hija, una que valga la pena. Y enterrar el cadáver de Hinata muchos metros bajo tierra en el patio trasero no es un problema para mí. Solo necesito que me apoyes en esto._

 _-¡¿Cómo quieres que te apoye, Hiashi?! ¡Hablas de matar a nuestra hija!_

 _-Lo siento, pero con o sin tu aprobación lo haré. Ya verás que esto es por el bien de los dos._

 _Hana iba a refutar, pero el sonido de un jarrón quebrándose los saco de sus pensamientos. El corazón de Hinata latía más fuerte que un tambor._

 _La iban a matar._

 _Hiashi y Hana miraron hacia la dirección de donde provenía el ruido. Vieron a Hinata asomada, petrificada del miedo._

 _-Es hora de acabar con esto. –dijo Hiashi, y tomó el revolver._

 _-¡No! –exclamó Hinata asustada, presa del pánico. Caminó hacia atrás, hasta caer sentada contra la pared. Su padre se le acercaba, apuntándole con un arma._

 _-Lo siento, Hinata. –decía su padre. –Ya nos has causado suficientes desgracias._

 _Su padre se acercó lo suficiente, hasta ponerle el revolver cerca al estómago._

 _-¡No! –se resistió, y tomó la punta del revolver para empezar a forcejear con su padre._

 _-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! –decía Hiashi mientras forcejeaba con el arma. -¡Se una digna Hyuuga al menos al final y acepta tu destino!_

 _-¡No!_

 _La pistola se disparó._

 _Un cuerpo cayó al piso._

 _Y no fue el de ella._

 _Hinata miraba aterrada la mano con la que sostenía el revolver. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo…? Había sujetado el arma, y había oprimido el gatillo._

 _-Hinata… -vio a su madre frente a ella, quien se acercaba cautelosamente y llena de miedo –Dale el arma a mamá._

 _Sin embargo, Hinata, presa del pánico, volvió a flexionar el gatillo. Y otro cuerpo cayó al suelo._

 _Sus manos estaban llenas de sangre. Sus padres estaban muertos. Y un grito salió de su garganta._

 _._

 _Al rato después, Kurenai Yuhi llegó a la escena, y sacó a la joven lejos de la aterradora escena a pesar de que ella no quería separarse del cuerpo de sus padres._

 _Durante la investigación, se encontraron las huellas de Hinata en el arma._

 _Durante el juicio, un buen abogado contratado por Kurenai hizo que el veredicto del juez fuera:_

 _-Tras que las pruebas confirmaran que el padre mató a la madre y se suicidó posteriormente, y que la joven intentó suicidarse con el arma poco después pero fue detenida por su madrina, declaro a Hyuuga Hinata inocente de cualquier cargo. Será remitida a un buen doctor y a un psicólogo especializado para tratar su caso. Al ser menor de edad, queda bajo la custodia de Kurenai Yuhi._

 _Por supuesto, además de Kurenai y Hinata, nadie más sabe la verdad._

 _._

-¡Hinata! ¡Hinata despierta!

La chica se retorcía en su cama. Al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Naruto la movía por los hombros, intentando despertarla con desesperación.

-¡Hinata! –y Hinata abrió los ojos repentinamente. Vio a Naruto, quien la miraba con preocupación. Su corazón tamborileaba rápidamente, y poco después, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. –Ya estás bien, Hinata. Solo fue una pesadilla.

No. No fue solo una pesadilla. Había sido real. Naruto la ayudó a sentar, mientras que las primeras lágrimas caían de sus desorbitados ojos aperlados. Y cuando Hinata pudo sentarse…

-¡Naruto-kun! –exclamó ella llena de miedo, y se lanzó a abrazar a Naruto.

-¡O-Oye! –reaccionó Naruto sorprendido. Era la primera vez que Hinata lo llamaba por su nombre. Y con el "kun"… pero de repente, un quejido lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

Hinata estaba llorando.

Naruto la tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó. Hinata empezó a llorar desconsoladamente entre sus brazos, ocultando su cara en el pecho del rubio.

¿Qué había soñado? ¿Por qué estaba tan asustada?

-Shhh… todo está bien. –le susurraba Naruto mientras la arrullaba suavemente. Hinata lloró con más intensidad. Naruto pudo sentir el rápido latir de su corazón… latía desenfrenadamente, lleno de miedo. Abrazó a Hinata con más fuerza. –Estoy aquí Hinata. No hay nada que temer.

Pudo sentir como las manos de Hinata temblaban en su espalda, mientras intentaban agarrarlo de la camisa. Hinata lo abrazaba como si tuviera miedo de que en algún momento fuera a desaparecer. Naruto se llevó las manos a la espalda y quitó las manos de ella, para ponerlas sobre su pecho. La abrazó nuevamente, acercándola lo más posible a él.

-No me voy a ir. Estoy aquí, Hinata. Estás a salvo conmigo. –le decía Naruto suavemente, cerrando los ojos consternado. Ella estaba realmente asustada.

 _Desde la muerte de sus padres, Hinata se había dicho a sí misma que no se involucraría con nadie más de manera sentimental otra vez. Ella quería mucho a sus padres, pero al perderlos… por eso, se mantuvo lo más ajena posible a Kurenai. E hizo lo mismo con todos… hasta que Naruto apareció._

 _Ahora estaba condenada. Ya no podía separarse de él. Estos nuevos sentimientos en su corazón… ya no podían detenerse._

 _Y tenía miedo. Porque cuando Naruto supiera la verdad… la odiaría más que todos los demás._

Recostado en la puerta, Kakashi miraba la escena conmovido.

.

-Naruto, tenemos que hablar. –dijo Kakashi, sentándose en el borde de la cama frente a Naruto.

El llanto desenfrenado de Hinata había cesado hace unos minutos, y ahora ella se había dormido entre los brazos de él. Naruto se rehusaba a soltarla.

-Kakashi-sensei… -lo miró Naruto con precaución. -¿Usted también… piensa esas cosas de ella? –Kakashi alzó una ceja, queriendo saber más. -Que es una chica problema, y esas cosas que piensan los otros maestros de ella.

Kakashi suspiró.

-Ella nunca ha sido mi estudiante. He escuchado…rumores. En la sala de profesores se escuchan todo tipo de cosas acerca de ella. Sin embargo nunca he pensado nada en particular hacia ella. Los rumores se equivocan a veces. Tienes suerte de que Tsunade no se enterara del escándalo de allá afuera.

-Uhm… se lo agradezco, Kakashi-sensei. –murmuró Naruto consternado, apretando suavemente a Hinata entre sus brazos. La miró: podía verse que tenía los ojos irritados, y como no, si estuvo llorando por un largo rato. Escondió el rostro de la chica en su pecho.

-Lo que si he escuchado es que ella era muy fría, como si no tuviera sentimientos. Queda claro que no es así. –dijo Kakashi mirando a la chica dormida entre los brazos de Naruto. – Al parecer solo era una forma de defensa para evitar que la lastimaran. Me pregunto qué le pasó para que se convirtiera en alguien así.

-Yo también. –murmuró Naruto. –Debió ser algo muy difícil. Me pregunto… si ella me lo diría.

-Deberías intentarlo. –Le dijo Kakashi.- Eres probablemente la única persona en la que ella confía en este momento. Tú eres todo lo que tiene.

-¿Usted cree que me lo diga, Kakashi-sensei?

-Tal vez sí, Naruto. Es lo más probable. –dijo Kakashi.

-Sí. Lo intentaré. –dijo Naruto con voz consternada, apretando a Hinata hacia él. Kakashi solo miró a su estudiante. Era tan idiota que no se había dado cuenta de que había empezado a querer a esa chica. Pero después de todo Naruto es conocido por ser idiota.

Kakashi se despidió de Naruto y salió de la habitación. El rubio solo se quedó consolando a la chica entre sus brazos, lleno de preocupación. Puso sus labios sobre la cabeza de ella, inevitablemente preocupado. No permitiría que la lastimaran más. Acaricio el rostro de Hinata, el cual estaba algo lastimado. No pudo evitar enojarse ante toda la situación. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, y la abrazó con fuerza.

La iba a proteger a toda costa.

.

De regreso a casa, Hinata caminaba en silencio mientras Naruto caminaba a su lado, aparentemente tranquilo.

-¿Qué sucede, Hinata? Estás muy callada. –canturreó Naruto.

-Hum… no es nada. –murmuró ella. Naruto se sorprendió, su tono de voz ya no sonaba tan frío como antes.

-¿Estás segura que estás bien?

-Sí… estoy bien.

-Heee… porque me estabas abrazando muy fuertemente, Hinata. –dijo Naruto en tono de burla, y Hinata se tensó. -¿Qué estabas soñando?

El aura de Hinata se volvió más oscura, y Naruto lo notó.

-No puedo decírtelo. –murmuró ella, y adelantó el paso.

-¡Ah, Hinata! ¡Espera! –exclamó Naruto, y le agarró la mano antes de que huyera. Hinata volteó a mirarlo, algo sonrojada. Naruto la miró con preocupación. –Hinata… me gustaría que confiaras en mí.

Hinata miró hacia el suelo.

-Si te lo digo… tú también me odiarás.

-Yo no voy a odiarte.

Hinata tragó grueso, y miro a Naruto con miedo.

-No quiero perderte a ti también. –dijo ella con la voz temblorosa.

 _\- "¿A mí también?" –_ pensó Naruto. – No me perderás. Siempre estaré contigo.

Hinata bajó la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Mañana… te lo diré. Fue un placer conocerte… Naruto-kun.

-Deja de decir esas cosas. Yo no me alejaré. –pero de repente, Hinata salió corriendo. -¡Ah, Hinata! –sin embargo la dejó ir. Tal vez era demasiado duro para ella. Tal vez era lo mejor por ahora.

Tendría que esperar para ver su sonrisa un poco más.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos contaba con que a veces las cosas no salen como se esperan.

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando Naruto llego al instituto, pudo notar el ambiente más tenso que antes. Los pasillos se llenaron de rumores, y todos actuaban de manera extraña. Bufó ignorando el hecho, y entró al salón.

-¡NARUTO!

Pudo ver a Sakura y a los demás corriendo hacia él. Naruto bostezó, ya sabía lo que le iban a decir.

-¡Te lo dijimos! ¡No debes acercarte a ella!

-No otra vez-ttebayo…

-¡Tenemos pruebas! ¡Mira! –exclamó Ino, extendiéndole un recorte de periódico pegado con un clip a una hoja. Naruto miró el recorte de periódico el cual estaba pegado frente a la hoja, y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

 _Padre de familia asesina a su esposa y luego se suicida. Hija intenta suicidarse._

 _Hyuuga Hiashi._

 _Hyuuga Hana._

 _Hyuuga Hinata._

Esas fueron las palabras que más resaltaron para Naruto en aquel periódico.

-¿Qué… es esto? –murmuraba Naruto, atónito. Miró la fecha, el recorte era de hace dos años.

-Eso no es todo. –le dijo Sakura. –Al parecer esa historia es falsa. El padre de una chica de tercer año es policía, y averiguo toda la verdad. La chica de tercer año sacó esto de los documentos de su padre. Hyuuga Hinata es una criminal.

Naruto la miró sin entender y Sakura le hizo señas para que mirara la siguiente hoja, Naruto atónito lo hizo.

 _Reporte policial._

 _Versión real de los hechos:_

 _El padre portaba un revolver, y amenazaba con dispararle a la joven. En un forcejeo entre la joven y el adulto, la chica dispara el arma y la bala impacta al hombre, provocándole la muerte. Tras este hecho, la madre aparece en escena y la joven dispara de nuevo, provocándole la muerte a su madre._

 _La joven ha sido remitida a varios centros asistenciales de ayuda psicológica, y ha estado en observación por parte de las autoridades._

 _Sin embargo, esta información se mantiene en secreto por la policía de Konoha._

 _Toda esta información ha sido obtenida gracias a nuestra informante secreta: Kurenai Yuhi._

 _Nombre de las víctimas mortales: Hyuuga Hiashi, Hyuuga Hana._

 _Nombre de la joven: Hyuuga Hinata._

 _Se requiere discreción con respecto a esta información._

La hoja incluso tenía un sello policial de la policía de Konoha, junto con una firma.

-No… no puede ser… -murmuraba Naruto, atónito.

.

 _-Si te lo digo… tú también me odiarás._

 _-No quiero perderte a ti también._

.

En la puerta del salón, Hinata miraba a Naruto aterrada. Se había enterado de la verdad… y de la peor manera. Y es que desde que Hinata llegó al instituto la gente no dejaba de verla mal, algunos incluso le apuntaban con el dedo y la llamaban asesina. Entonces miró aquellas hojas que se habían esparcido por el instituto.

Supo que la información provenía de alguna chica de tercer año. Alguien se había vengado de ella de la peor manera.

Y había corrido hasta el salón rogando porque Naruto no hubiera visto esas hojas o no hubiera llegado. Pero eso no pasó.

Naruto notó la presencia de Hinata en la puerta, y la miró, horrorizado. ¿Había… matado a sus padres?

Hinata sintió el horror de Naruto. Él le temía… él también la juzgaba… y no lo culpaba. Iba a pasar en algún momento. Ya no podía permanecer más en ese lugar.

Naruto no movió ningún musculo cuando vio a Hinata salir corriendo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Te lo dijimos, Naruto. Ella no es una buena persona. –le dijo Sakura a su lado.

-Tienes que aprender a escuchar para la próxima, dobe. –dijo Sasuke, palmeando su hombro.

-Espero que la expulsen. –dijo Ino. –Me da miedo estar en la misma clase que una asesina. ¿A ti no te da miedo, Naruto? Tener que sentarse a su lado.

Sin embargo, a veces, el corazón es más fuerte que la razón.

-¡Naruto! ¡¿A dónde vas?!

.

Ahora lo entendía. El mecanismo tan extremo que Hinata había usado para mantenerse a salvo. Su actitud fría con los demás. Su miedo a que él se alejara de ella. Su pesadilla. Todo, absolutamente todo encajaba.

- _"Hinata…"_

Naruto corría con desesperación por las calles de Konoha. No sabía cómo, pero llegaría a la casa de Hinata de alguna forma. Corría y corría, mirando las placas de los apellidos de cada casa, hasta que se detuvo en una cuyo apellido era "Yuhi". Kurenai Yuhi… tal vez ella supiera algo.

Tocó la puerta una, dos, tres veces pero nadie le abrió. Pero el presentimiento de que Hinata estaba adentro de repente vino a él. De una patada, tumbo la puerta.

- _"Por favor, Hinata, no hagas una locura…"_ –pensó Naruto angustiado, temiendo que ella pudiera hacer algo para acabar con su vida ahora que se sabía la verdad.

Irrumpió en aquella casa, ya pediría disculpas por haber derribado la puerta de la casa después. Sin embargo unos quejidos femeninos lo sacaron de su ensoñación, ¡esa era Hinata! Subió las escaleras a toda velocidad, y abrió puerta por puerta, buscando a Hinata. Hasta que se detuvo en una habitación la cual estaba a oscuras, con las cortinas cerradas, y un montoncito se movía de forma agitada sobre la cama junto con respiraciones agitadas. Naruto buscó con desesperación el botón para encender la luz, y cuando lo encontró y lo encendió se asustó de lo que vio.

Hinata se movía arrítmicamente sobre la cama, hecha un ovillo, con respiraciones agitadas, el movimiento de su pecho era irregular, sus ojos muy abiertos y llenos de lágrimas. Incluso estaba pálida. Es como si estuviera colapsando.

-Hinata… ¡Hinata!

Naruto corrió con velocidad hasta ella, tocándole el rostro. Sin embargo ella no lo miró. No reaccionaba.

-¡Hinata, mírame! ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! –llamaba Naruto desesperado, moviéndola por los hombros, pero ella seguía sin reaccionar. -¡Maldición!

Se subió sobre la cama, y la sujetó de ambos hombros contra el colchón, haciéndola acostar boca arriba. Naruto tocaba su rostro con las manos, desesperado.

-Reacciona Hinata, por favor… -puso una mano en medio de su pecho, en su corazón, y se asustó al sentir que este latía tan fuerte que parecía que iba a salirse de su pecho.

Esto era demasiado.

 _"La gente que irradia demasiada luz, como tú, solo lastima a la gente que está en la oscuridad, como yo. Por eso… deberías alejarte de mí."_

Ya no la dejaría más en la oscuridad. Nunca más.

Naruto no pudo evitar abrazarla, y empezó a derramar algunas lágrimas. Ya no... Ya no quería verla así. Era demasiada carga para una sola persona, y más para alguien como ella. Siempre se mostraba fuerte, pero la realidad era que ella era tan pequeña, tan débil, tan frágil…

-Vuelve conmigo, Hinata… por favor… -susurró Naruto, sollozando. –No me abandones… te necesito…

 _"No quiero perderte a ti también."_

La apretó más fuerte hacia él, sintiendo como las lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos. Estaba llorando por ella. Porque no quería verla sufrir más. Porque quería verla sonreír. Porque no importa a quien le haya disparado, después de dos años era hora de que ella se perdonara y se permitiera seguir.

Naruto se separó de ella, y tomando su rostro con sus manos temblorosas… la besó. Movía sus labios contra ella de forma temblorosa, y las lágrimas le daban un sabor salado. Entonces lo supo. Eso era… se había enamorado de ella… por eso, a pesar de que había matado a dos personas, aun la quería a su lado. Por eso no le gustaba verla sufrir. Por eso le gustaba abrazarla. Por eso, quería verla sonreír. Por eso, cada vez tenía más motivaciones para hacer oídos sordos a las acusaciones de la gente contra ella y seguir a su lado.

Al principio Hinata no reaccionó, sin embargo Naruto no se separó de sus labios a pesar de que la angustia de que ella no reaccionaba lo carcomía por dentro. Sin embargo, sintió una gran sorpresa y un gran alivio cuando Hinata comenzó a corresponder el beso de forma débil. Se siguieron besando por un rato, de una forma tan dulce y lenta que ambos se sentían desfallecer. Sin embargo tuvieron que separarse.

-Hinata… -la llamó Naruto con angustia, tomándola del rostro. Ella entrecerró la mirada con los ojos aun invadidos en lágrimas, sin embargo su respiración empezaba a ralentizarse.

-¿Na…ruto…kun…? –jadeó ella con dificultad.

-Sí, soy yo. Estoy aquí Hinata, estoy aquí. No voy a dejarte sola. –murmuró él con la voz agrietada, para abrazarla de nuevo.

-¿Estas… aquí…?

-Sí, aquí estoy. Estoy aquí contigo. –murmuró Naruto con alivio en su voz. –Gracias a Dios… casi me das un infarto…

Naruto siguió abrazándola por un buen rato, aliviado de que Hinata hubiera reaccionado.

-Soy un monstruo, ¿verdad? –preguntó Hinata con voz débil y temblorosa.

-¿Eh? – Naruto se separó para verle el rostro. Su expresión llena de desolación y tristeza, y sus ojos invadidos en lágrimas.

-Maté a mi madre y a mi padre… -murmuró con la voz quebrada. –Mi padre dijo que no tenía problema en enterrar mi cadáver en el patio trasero porque yo era una decepción para el apellido Hyuuga mientras mi madre intentaba convencerlo de no hacer una locura. Y… momentos después… estaba apuntándome con un revolver… -Naruto no pudo evitar abrazarla y acariciar su cabeza mientras escuchaba su relato. – Y… forcejeamos… y… terminé disparando… y luego llegó mi madre y…

-Shhhhh. No tienes que darme explicaciones, Hinata. –susurraba él dulcemente. –Lo entiendo… no te preocupes, no me iré a ningún lado.

-Pero… maté a alguien… le quité la vida a mis padres… -dijo Hinata, con su voz rompiéndose en la última oración.

-Todo fue un accidente. Forcejeabas con tu padre con el arma y por eso… y en cuanto a tu madre, estabas tan asustada que no distinguías entre lo que era una amenaza o no.

-Pero disparé… -sollozó Hinata.

-Ya todo está bien. Es hora de que continúes con tu vida, de dejar el dolor atrás. Yo te ayudaré a hacerlo.

-Tú debes odiarme…

-¿Cómo podría odiarte, Hinata? –le dijo el suavemente, apretando el abrazo. -¿Pensaste que me alejaría de ti? Pues no es tan fácil librarse de mí-ttebayo.

-No quiero perderte… -murmuró ella con la voz rota, poniendo sus brazos temblorosos alrededor de él.

-No lo harás. Estoy aquí, y aquí seguiré. Contigo. –murmuró él, apretando el agarre alrededor de ella. No la dejaría caer al abismo nunca más. Ella asintió, aferrándose a él.

Desde la puerta, Kurenai veía enternecida la escena. Había ido a comprar víveres al supermercado, y se asustó cuando regresó y vio que habían tumbado la puerta. Luego escuchó voces en el segundo piso, y cuando vio la escena solo pudo preguntarse, ¿En qué momento había llegado Hinata? ¿Quién era ese joven? Pero a medida que escuchaba la conversación se relajó.

Decidió ir a la cocina a preparar jugo y galletas. Tal vez tendrían hambre después de esto.

.

-Lamento haber tumbado la puerta. –decía Naruto, sentado en la mesa. Hinata estaba sentada a su lado.

-No pasa nada, no pasa nada. –dijo Kurenai poniendo las galletas y el jugo sobre la mesa. –Aunque debo admitir que me asusté mucho cuando llegué y vi la puerta fuera de su sitio. Ahora sí, díganme todo. Desde el principio. ¿Qué hacían tan acaramelados en la habitación?

-¡¿E-E-E-E-Ehhhhh?! –exclamó Hinata, poniéndose roja. -¡No-No-No es nada de lo que piensas!

Kurenai se sorprendió. Esa Hinata era la niña dulce y tierna que recordaba alguna vez. Estaba tan feliz de tenerla de vuelta…

-Se besaron.

-¡A-A-A-Ahhhh! ¡E-E-Eso fue…! Eso fue… -murmuró Hinata, avergonzada. Sin embargo una sonrisita adornó sus labios. Naruto se sorprendió. Estaba sonriendo. Hinata estaba sonriendo. Se veía muy linda sonriendo. Naruto no pudo evitar soltar una risita de satisfacción.

-¿Naruto-kun? –preguntó Hinata, al verlo reírse. ¿Acaso lo del beso no fue real? Naruto dejó de reír y aspiró aire, satisfecho.

-No sabes cuánto me alegra haberte conocido, Hinata.

-¿Eh? –pero Naruto la sorprendió con un beso. Hinata abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendida, pero luego correspondió al beso, feliz. Sin embargo se puso roja al recordar que Kurenai los estaba viendo.

-A-Ah… Naruto-kun… -murmuró ella mirando a Naruto apenada tras separarse - ¿Esto… qué significa? El beso…

-¿Uh? ¡Ah! Pues significa que estoy enamorado de ti.

-¿E-Eh? –dejó salir Hinata, completamente fuera de base. Sin embargo no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír.

-¿Qué dices, Hinata? –preguntó él suavemente, tomándola de las manos. -¿Aceptarías a este idiota, cabeza hueca y amante del ramen como tu novio?

-Sí. –susurró ella, feliz, para luego abrazar a Naruto. –Ta-También me gustas.

Y volvieron a besarse, aunque esta vez no les importó que Kurenai los viera.

.

Las cosas para Hinata mejoraron bastante. Tras de que Kurenai fuera a aclarar los hechos al instituto, más del 50% de la población estudiantil se sintió culpable de lo sucedido, por no decir que casi todos. A Hinata se le ofreció una disculpa pública por parte de tanto maestros como estudiantes. Incluso Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Sasuke e Ino se mostraron grandemente arrepentidos. Y ahora, tres meses después, se habían convertido en sus amigos. Todos se sentían arrepentidos de la forma tan vil que habían tratado a Hinata. Incluso algunas chicas de tercer año que la golpearon alguna vez se disculparon con ella. Aunque Hinata también se disculpó.

-Esta es una historia que le voy a contar a nuestros nietos-ttebayo. –canturreó Naruto feliz, recostado junto con Hinata en el jardín.

-¿Nuestros nietos?

-¡Claro! Porque no permitiré que te cases con nadie más que no sea yo.

Hinata solo atinó a sonreír mientras Naruto entrelazaba sus dedos.

-Y yo no querría casarme con nadie más.

Naruto solo la miró. Ahí estaba, sonriente, recostada sobre su pecho mientras él la mantenía abrazada.

-Amo verte sonreír. Me costó mucho lograrlo.

-Engreído. –dijo Hinata, para luego soltar una risita. Naruto la atrajo hacia él para unir sus labios, ambos felices de estar juntos.

Cualquiera los catalogaría como una pareja cursi. Pero después de todo lo que habían pasado, era lo mínimo que podían ganar. Y era el mejor premio de todos.

.

* * *

Owari.

No se por qué, pero este fic no me gustó como en ciertas partes. Como la forma en la que lo desarrollé. Y si que se me fue la mano con la cantidad de palabras. Vaya, si me dieran una moneda por cada hombre como el Naruto de esta historia que yo haya visto en la vida real, estaría pidiendo limosna debajo de un puente mientras me muero de hambre.

Aquí entre nosotros... lloré un par de veces mientras lo escribía.

¡Espero sus opiniones! Como siempre, incluso las amenazas de muertes con rayos láseres de satélites en el espacio son bien recibidas.

El próximo en la lista es... drama. Hehehehe, en lo que soy mas experta... ¡buajajajajajajajaaaaaaaaaa!

 **Chelsea:** Ya tengo miedo de lo que vaya a escribir.

No se por qué pero creo que me centro mucho en el drama de Hinata a veces. ¡Ya se! El proximo sera de Naruto. Así romperé la maldición.

¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡No olviden dejar un review! Ya saben lo que dicen, fic con reviews, corazón contento.

 **.**

 **Soredewa Minna-san!**

 **Matta ne!**


End file.
